This Is Your School
by AriRiot
Summary: This is a series of one shots with the people of Bullworth. I'm accepting requests, just leave them in the comments. Contains an M rating for a reason.


Light filters into the darkened library when the door opens as Johnny quietly made his way to where Beatrice was waiting. Now, more than ever, was Beatrice grateful that Mrs. Carvin entrusted her a key to the library, allowing her to stay late for her studies. Beatrice's silhouette is visible before her face is. Once he found the light switch, the room resonated with a warm glow, Johnny noticed that Beatrice was wearing a small about of makeup and her hair was down, unlike the first time they had met for this reason.

She hesitates at table she was at before shuffling to the doors Johnny had just entered and locking them. Beatrice walks up to Johnny without a word and they just stare at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. This time he does. Johnny walks forward and props Beatrice onto one of the large desks in between the bookshelves.

As he comes to kneel between her legs, a small noise makes its way out of her mouth. A long finger of Johnny's pressed itself to her lips, "Shh, don't say anything."

Johnny pulled the skirt of her uniform down, leaving her in only a button up shirt and undergarments. Beatrice tried to control her rising heartbeat, with little to no results. It doesn't take long for Johnny to have her underwear on the ground and her legs on each shoulder; allowing him perfect access to her sweet spot.

Beatrice fidgets uncomfortably at the sudden exposure, automatically attempting to squeeze her thighs shut. "Stop bein' so shy, I came here because I wanted to." Johnny reassures her through a warm smile before lowering his mouth and sucking at her hip. His fingers slide underneath her shirt, running up bra encased chest. Then Johnny gently kisses her warmth before he runs his hot, wet tongue up and down her slit.

Beatrice's head falls back against the wooden table as Johnny lifts her hips upwards to meet his mouth. This new form of pleasure was forcing her to cry out his name. Johnny is still watching her when she breaks her final cognitive restraints and lets out a lusty moan. Bright doe eyes look back at him, and he notices a small smile dancing upon her lips. Though it's not long after that moment that her smile is replaced with an 'o' as Johnny slipped two fingers into her wetness and his tongue lapped at her clit.

"I've wanted you," Beatrice sighs when she confided this to Johnny, her legs shook on his shoulders, as she felt her climax approaching, "Ever since I started tutoring you."

"Oh ya?" He muttered curiously. Johnny licks along the length of her sex as his finger speed their thrusting.

"Yeah. Oh Johnny, if you keep doing that I'm going to-." Beatrice yells just before she feels warmth enveloping her core and her inner muscles contract against the greaser's fingers. Johnny keeps up the pace of his tongue as she rides her orgasm out, feeling quite pleased with his handy work.

Johnny runs his fingers up the front of her blouse; unbuttoning it along the way. Johnny looks at her and says, "I want you, all of you." It comes out so wantonly it sends bumps down her spine. He can barely recognize his own voice, distorted by his lust. Something he never even experienced with Lola. Johnny has to remind himself can't bring her into his moment, it's not about her right now.

"You can tell me you don't want to." Johnny starts massaging her breasts through her bra, "Tell me no and I'll stop. You can walk out right now. Or you can stay and I will make you feel amazing."

Beatrice let's her eyes flutter shut as she feels him remove her bra, the last piece of clothing on her body. But soon enough Beatrice sits up on the desk and looks at him with her hands on his wide shoulders. A small amount of anxiety washed over Johnny as he thought she was getting up to leave. To his surprise, Beatrice started to remove his shirt and unclasp his belt.

"I want this too." It's a small whisper, one that he has to strain to hear, but it's clear enough. He removes the remainder of his clothing for her and leans over her body. He rubs the tip of his length against her slit. Johnny lifts her hips from the table slightly, waiting for Beatrice to wrap her legs around his hips and then he eases himself inside of her. Johnny kisses her; It's not of the lusty kind he's used to giving either, it was loving, filled with a gentleness that surprised even himself.

Beatrice moans out, long and wonderfully as he sinks into her completely. Johnny feels her hands touching him everywhere. "Oh, Bea," he whispers into her neck, trying to control the forcefulness of his thrusts. She reaches around his neck and grabs his hair, gripping the think mane in her fist as another wave of pleasure washes over her.

"Say my name," he pleads, slowing his movement. "Please."

Beatrice stares straight into his eyes and feels a knot in her stomach, just like the one she felt when they first started meeting alone in the library. After what felt like hours, she caressed his cheek and said "Johnny."

It sent pangs through his system, the way she said it, he had never heard before. It wasn't like the way Lola or the teachers or even his friends said his name, it was in a tone of understanding and acceptance that eased him out of his daze.

He starts back up, holding her lithe body in his arms, looking her in the eyes, watching and waiting for every expression on her face with anticipation. Several more strokes and he feels her start to tighten around him. He watched her jaw slightly clench and her breath grow ragged as she attempted to control her body. Johnny moved his hand to the junction between their bodies, rubbing her in just the right spot."Don't fight it. Just let me hear you."

Her moans build slowly, but soon enough Johnny's name is being screamed into the empty building. Her climax hits her harder than the first one, leaving the cry silent on her lips, but the tension and contraction of her muscles are enough to say what she was feeling. Just as Beatrice regains her breath Johnny goes rigid, ending his rapid thrusts as a warmth encases him as well.

With the last of his strength, Johnny takes Beatrice off of the hard table and they lie of the pile of clothing beneath them.

"Wow, that's better than I thought it would be." Johnny says as Beatrice lays her head down onto his bare torso, still feeling strengthless.

"Yeah, I know.. What are we going to do tomorrow?" Beatrice asks nervously, afraid the answer might be that he's done with her.

"Well, I got this paper I need to finish for Galloway and it might take a while to write it out.."

"Oh," Relief washed over her frantic mind. "You know, we might just finish early and have extra time on our hands."

"I'm sure we could think of something to pass the time," Johnny says as he caresses her back.

Beatrice slowly sits up to sort through her clothes. "Hey, Johnny?"

He nodded to her as he watched her put her uniform back on. "This is going to stay between us right? I just don't want any more attention on me unless its academic wise."

Johnny leaned in, grabbing her chin in his hand and planted a gentle kiss on her jaw. "My lips are sealed, Bea."


End file.
